TORI Y JADE SON NOVIAS
by franbuesa
Summary: Cortas historias desde la perspectiva de la pandilla respecto a la relación entre Tori y Jade. Secuela "Mal de Amores"
1. Beck Oliver

**LA UNA PARA LA OTRA**

Un nuevo día dio inicio con el sonar de su despertador, él no era el típico chico que gracias a los llamados de su madre se levantaba, no, y es que ni siquiera dormía bajo el mismo techo de sus padres, porque para ser independiente entre comillas él se había mudado a su camper, auto estacionado en el mismo patio trasero de sus progenitores pero como culparlo cuando en realidad no poseía dinero suficiente como para pagar un estacionamiento las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana.

Al levantarse no pudo evitar notar el vacío en su cama, esa no tan grande pero siempre estuvo caracterizada por el aroma peculiar de cierta chica ya ausente, una ausencia que nunca había pesado tanto al ya contar con mas de cinco meses de transcurso, echándole un vistazo rápido a su camper noto el espacio desocupado en ciertos lugares esos que anteriormente poseían objetos preciados de una relación ya inexistente, lo único que aún mantenía bajo su poder eran las fotos las cuales habían sido guardadas en una caja bajo su cama; incapaz de botarlas a la basura cuando tanta historia contaban.

Al retocarse los últimos detalles de su cabello, ese por el cual era tan popular, salió de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre en la cocina y su padre en el sofá leyendo el periódico, para cuando llego a su automóvil, allí como lo imaginó un grupo de cuatro chicas se encontraban esperándolo, todas ellas de Northridge, todas vestidas con faldas cortas, escotes prominentes, dos rubias y dos morenas quienes lo miraban de forma coqueta mientras entusiasmadas le sonreían porque bien sabían ellas que él como cualquier otro chico sería incapaz de negarse a la petición de las chicas en cuanto a un aventón. Una vez las saludo y todas se encontraban en el interior del auto empezó a conducir notando las miradas detallando cada gesto que hiciese, sin saber porqué un vago recuerdo le hizo soltar una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, acto suficiente para causarle curiosidad a las presentes.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Beck?

Pregunto una de las chicas incapaz de amarrarse la pregunta.

-No es nada en realidad ¿Alguna tiene un chicle?

Enseguida cuatro gomas de mascar fueron puestas a su alcance logrando distraer la pregunta anteriormente formulada ¿Qué era tan divertido? Todas y cada una de las veces en las cuales Jade se veía sacando a correr a todas las chicas que siempre lo esperaban en la esquina de su casa, cómo olvidar la primera vez, ella con su gran carácter tomo la manguera de su patio y roció a las chicas con agua porque según ella todas necesitaban bañarse y quitarse lo regaladas…hoy ya no mas gritos, insultos ni escenas de celos, hoy el gentilmente servía de chofer a todas estas chicas, hoy quizá Jade descansaba al no tener que lidiar con tantas _"arpías"_ como ella las llamaba.

-Gracias por traernos Beck, eres tan lindo y dulce.

-Cuando quieran.

Se ofreció pues ahora soltero había vuelto a caer en la rutina de casanova, un par de besos, citas, coqueteos, más aun así nadie había logrado llamarle la atención hasta tal punto de sentirse de nuevo interesado en alguien en particular.

Al llegar por fin a Hollywood Arts su segundo hogar, mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero saludo a unas cuantas chicas e incluso recibió un chocolate de regalo, una vez dentro; André su mejor amigo lo saludo con entusiasmo pues al parecer su relación con Kiko no podía llegar a ser mejor una vez la chica le había dado una segunda oportunidad tras llegar tarde a su primera cita todo por el incidente de Trina nunca resuelto.

-¿Y ya te dije que es Polinesia?

-Si André, sé que es Polinesia y que la amas…soy feliz por los dos.

Trato de calmar al chico evitando sonar duro o cortante, algo realmente incomodo para él ahora es que siempre las conversaciones con sus amigos debían basarse en su relación de pareja pues al parecer era ahora el único soltero en la pandilla contando con que su ex novia era pareja de la chica que alguna vez le llamo la atención.

-Lo siento es que es tan especial.

-Debes algún día invitarla a salir con todos nosotros.

-Tienes mucha razón Beck, no sé como no lo pensé antes, siempre le hablo de ustedes yo creo que le encantará conocerlos a todos.

Antes de que lograran entablar un nuevo tema de conversación la entrada abrupta de la ahora famosa pareja los interrumpió, ambos observaron como la morena con el ceño fruncido daba pasos directos hacia su locker mientras era prácticamente perseguida por cierta chica gótica quien por el contrario sonriente copio los pasos de Tori. Con André compartió una mirada confusa notando el malestar en su amigo no logrando decir lo mismo de él porque por muy egoísta que sonara ahora sus palabras dirigidas tiempo atrás a su amiga se volvían realidad, una relación con Jade West no era color rosa.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tori ¿Qué podría haber hecho Jade para enojarla?

Pregunto con asombro André hacia la nada.

-Tarde o temprano la relación deja de ser tan perfecta.

Comento sintiéndose herido ante los constantes rumores de la perfecta pareja que hacían Tori y Jade, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se desboronara y como lo había dicho hoy se veían los resultados.

-¿Aún la amas?

Esa pregunta nunca la vio venir, apartando la mirada de su locker, se centro en su amigo quien serio esperaba una respuesta, quiso contestar rápidamente pero cómo hacerlo cuando él había sido incapaz de formularse aquella incógnita por miedo a su respuesta ¿La amaba? Jade siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón pues había sido su primer amor, su primera amiga, su primer desequilibrio emocional, su primer reto...claro que la amaba pero no por ello era menos consciente de que la había perdido, no como amiga pero si como todo lo demás.

-La amo mucho.

-Oh…Beck yo no sabía…no sé qué decirte.

-No hay nada que decir André, yo se que ella también me ama.

Dejando confuso a su mejor amigo partió del lugar logrando escuchar como este se unía a su mejor amiga para felicitarla por un año más de vida.

Muy pronto con el pasar de las horas se vio volviendo a su casillero antes de partir al café asfalto para la hora del receso, al notar a cierta chica le fue inevitable no realizar una parada a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tori.

Felicito, la chica a su lado torpemente le agradeció porque ciegos eran los que no notaban la incomodidad que la mayoría de veces se formaba entre los dos estando solos.

-Toma esto, cuéntalo como mi regalo.

Le ofreció una caja de mentas siendo consciente a la chica frente suyo le encantaban.

-Oh, gracias Beck…todos ustedes son muy lindos.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, ya sabes…André me regalo una caja de chocolates en forma de micrófonos, Cat me regalo un cupón de rebaja para ir a Freezy Queen, Robbie me dio un nuevo traje para mi muñeca Katty Cariñitos y bueno Jade…

-¿Te regalo una lata de tu bebida favorita?

Trato de animar lo callado por la chica.

-No, me dio esto…

Noto como la chica de su mochila sacaba una manta y con ello el ceño fruncido volvía…ahora lo comprendía todo, Jade de nuevo le había restado importancia a los cumpleaños de su pareja.

-Interesante una manta.

-No sé ni para que me servirá esto…

-No quiero decírtelo pero…

-No me digas, te lo dije, porque no Beck, te equivocas si por esto crees que mi relación con Jade no puede ser.

-Tori, eres una chica dulce y Jade alguien ruda.

-Bueno los polos opuestos se atraen ¿No crees? Porque todo el mundo lo cree.

De forma apresurada la chica metió la manta en su mochila y cerro su casillero bridándole una pequeña sonrisa para entonces dejarlo allí solo mientras ella no hacía más que huir de la verdad.

A los pocos minutos como era de esperarse todos se encontraban reunidos en el café asfalto, frente a él, Tori y Jade se encontraban compartiendo la ensalada acto que lo hizo preguntarse por qué él y ella nunca había hecho eso, quizá la respuesta era tan sencilla como que no compartían los mismos gustos en cuanto al paladar.

-Tienes salsa en la boca.

Logro escuchar a Jade mientras señalaba a Tori quien efectivamente poseía rastros de comida.

-Bueno quizá pueda limpiármelo con tu regalo.

A pesar de las mejillas sonrojadas en la latina, fue capaz de retar a Jade mientras sacaba una punta de dicha manta, la manzana de la discordia.

-¿Tu regalo fue una manta?

Un curioso André pregunto con descaro sin notar que con ello podía sentenciar su muerte en cuanto al humor con el cual se encontraba Jade, con buena suerte la chica tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿No es un buen regalo?

Pregunto la chica y como era obvio nadie fue capaz de decir lo obvio "n_o"_ después de todo la chica estaba de un humor muy limpio como para arruinarlo, pero él como siempre era la excepción.

-Por lo menos no es una lata de limonada.

Noto enseguida la tensión en el grupo y por un leve momento se sintió culpable por arruinar el buen ambiente pero como cualquier persona le fue inevitable retener su comentario cuando de alguna manera se sentía traicionado por la chica que juro amarlo toda la vida.

-¿Y a ti quien te habla Beck?

Un comentario que logro herirlo pues nunca pensó volver a escuchar aquel desdén en su voz dirigido exclusivamente a él.

-Una vez mi hermano compro una lata de limonada y …

Cat como siempre inocente trato de quizá aligerar la tensión pero dándosele la oportunidad no lo dejaría pasar.

-Lo siento Jade por ser el único capaz de afirmar cuan no buena novia eres.

Y si, tal vez se excedió al notar el puchero por parte de Cat, la boca abierta por parte de Robbie, la mirada de reproche por parte de André, el asombro por parte de Tori pero lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de su error fue el leve gesto de decepción e incluso podía decir que tristeza en Jade pero como era de imaginar la chica pronto volvió a retomar la frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba esa mascara que alguna vez fue afortunado de quitar ¿Tori acaso también lo era? Rabia sintió enseguida al no poder ocultar la verdad, mientras él había aprendido a conocer a Jade siendo novios con pasos lentos y cometiendo errores, Tori por el contrario logro desarmarla de forma rápida no siendo ni amigas fue la morena en más de una oportunidad su apoyo.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso Beck, porque te aseguro que soy feliz con Jade como con ningún chico antes.

Esta vez la voz severa de Tori logro alarmarlo, hablaba con tanta seguridad que le hizo temer Jade fuera mejor pareja con ella que lo fue con él, le daba miedo descubrir las diferencias y que fuera Tori mejor para ella que él pudo llegar a serlo.

-No quise decir eso Jade, lo siento.

-Como si me importaran tus palabras.

Esta vez no pudo lograr enfrentar su mirada hacia aquellos ojos claros los cuales llego a adorar tanto y todo por miedo a no encontrar la calidez que siempre le brindaban.

-Bien hecho Beck.

Esta vez André fue quien le dirigió la palabra, con confusión levanto la mirada de su pizza y observo ahora los puestos vacíos esos que antes ocupaban tanto Jade como Tori…esta vez sin desearlo había terminado arruinando el ambiente en el grupo.

-No quise decir eso André.

-Es mentira, Jade y Tori son tan lindas juntas.

Esta vez la voz infantil de Cat le peso al afirmar aquello con tanta devoción.

-Lo siento chicos, no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes hermano, te entiendo pero eso no hace menos pesado tu error.

-Lo sé.

-Respecto al cumpleaños de Tori.

Por primera vez en la mesas Robbie tomo la palabra llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Se hará la reunión sorpresa en Nozu?

-Sí, deben estar a las 4 de la tarde yo la llevare sin levantar sospechas.

-Yay, me encantan las sorpresas.

-¿Y tu iras Beck?

Le pregunto su mejor amigo, actualmente a pocas salidas grupales asistía pero como culparlo cuando le tomo varios meses acostumbrarse ver a Tori y Jade juntas, pronto se vio pensando en alguna manera de evadir el compromiso.

-Llevare a Kiko para que todos la conozcan…

-Claro que iré amigo.

Terminó siendo vencido después de todo no podía evadir a sus amigos por más tiempo, eso y le debía una clara disculpa a Tori y a Jade después de todo lo mínimo que se merecían era que él respetara aquella relación la cual a nadie afectaba de forma intencional.

Una vez en Nozu, pasadas las 4 con Cat, Robbie, Trina reunidos esperaban la aparición tanto de André como la de Jade y la cumpleañera más para sorpresa de todos esta vez fue el chico moreno junto a una hermosa joven los únicos en entrar.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

-Eso te lo pregunto a ti Trina, me dijiste que estaba en tu casa, no es así…

-Feliz cumpleaños Toriiiii.

-Cat, Tori no está aquí.

Calmo enseguida Robbie a su novia.

-Genial estamos en un cumpleaños sorpresa sin cumpleañera.

Hablo no logrando evitar sentir la gracia de aquel asunto.

-Lo sé hombre yo estaba emocionado de ver su reacción ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Y si le llamas?

Trato de sugerir pero noto el gesto negativo en su amigo.

-Ya lo intente, no contesta…

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Bueno ya estamos aquí…además quería presentarles a mi novia, Kiko.

La atención enseguida se centro en la hasta entonces desconocida chica quien con amabilidad saludo a todos presentándose, con los pasados minutos no les quedo de otra que cenar en grupo a costa de la cumpleañera desaparecida, pronto la incomodidad de la sorpresa fallida se evaporo logrando que todos participaran en la conversación contando con que incluso Trina llego a ser aceptable en el grupo.

A la mañana siguiente con pasos seguros llego hasta el locker de la morena quien al notar su presencia con una sonrisa que incluso pensó llegaba a dolerle los pómulos le saludo.

-Hey tu.

-Hey Beck…

-Nos dejaste plantados en tu cumpleaños sorpresa.

-Lo siento, André me lo comento, no fue mi intención.

-No hay problema, nos divertimos mucho sin la cumpleañera.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Si…por cierto discúlpame por lo de ayer, fui un tonto.

-No Beck, eso no importa…sé que es difícil para ti esta situación.

-Algo pero eso no me da derecho a ser un idiota con ustedes, eres mi amiga y Jade es una persona muy especial para mí, debería estar feliz por ustedes dos.

-Todo está bien Beck.

-Debo suponer que era con Jade con quien te perdiste.

Sin saber porqué la curiosidad le gano aún cuando no sabía si en verdad quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí.

Enseguida noto el entusiasmo en su voz.

-Es bueno saber que ya no están mal.

-¿Jade y yo? Imposible…resulta que la manta no era más que una parte de su regalo.

Aquello último no se lo espero, curioso se recostó en el casillero de al lado indicándole a Tori continuar quien retomando la confianza de amigos decidió seguir hablando.

-Era una manta de picnic, me llevo a un mirador y estuvimos toda la tarde allí, fue tan romántico y…me regalo este collar.

Con atención escucho y observo como la chica emocionada mostraba aquel collar con el dije de la mitad de un corazón y por poco se vio olvidándose que era Jade de quien hablaban… quiso sentir enojo, celos o mas pero al notar aquel brillo en los ojos marrones y su gran sonrisa le fue imposible llegar a ser tan egoísta cuando bien sabia él Tori era una persona que se merecía eso y mucho mas, con unas cuantas palabras más se despidieron y antes de que sonara la campana incapaz de guardárselo mas se dirigió hasta cierta chica tomándola del brazo hasta guiarla al armario de conserjes.

Una vez se enfrentaron cara a cara lo noto, la otra mitad del corazón sobresalió entre la camisa a cuadros, una punzada leve en el pecho no se hizo esperar pero aquello era natural al serle imposible no recordar quienes fueron ellos dos tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Beck?

-¿Así que a mí me regalas una lata de limonada y a Tori le otorgas un día inolvidable?

No quiso que sonara de esa manera, como un reclamo, el solo deseaba bromear y aligerar la tensión entre los dos pero al parecer tenía mucho guardado que le era imposible adaptarse a la situación actual.

-Beck…

-No es un reclamo Jade, no pretendo hacerte sentir mal…eso solo que no lo entiendo.

Explico sintiéndose un tanto abatido al darse cuenta que su relación con Jade pudo haber sido mejor, que él pudo haber dado más, que le falto paciencia y persistencia y es que por primera vez estaba aceptando que aquella relación la cual llego a serlo todo en sus vidas había llegado a su fin pero no solo por culpa de la chica frente suyo, era él parte importante en el rompecabezas.

-No hay nada que entender Beck, yo te ame…aun lo hago pero no es el sentimiento que sostiene una relación es el que me hace querer ser tu amiga. No puedo darte una explicación de porqué mi relación con Tori es diferente a la que tuve contigo porque no la hay, es como es, lamento si no fui una buena novia contigo pero que hago por ella es espontaneó, me nace porque soy feliz cuando ella lo es…es así de sencillo.

Palabras dolorosas que a la vez le transmitían alivio, era incomprensible lo que sentía, dolía perder a la persona con quien te veías en un futuro pero a la vez se sentía bien verla feliz, y entonces quizá el único alivio era saber que había logrado y que aún era alguien importante en su vida, que había sido parte de su felicidad y de su tristeza y si, quizá no estaban destinados a ser porque por más que quería negarlo Tori y Jade siempre habían tenido esa conexión instantánea que él se vio en la lucha por conseguir con su en ese entonces novia. Entonces lo supo, Tori y Jade eran la una para la otra.

-Debo irme Beck…la clase de Música.

-Entiendo.

Asintió observando a la chica darle la espalda, incapaz de dejarla ir como si nada aquellas palabras que tanto quiso decir por fin salieron de su boca.

-En realidad Jade, eres una grandiosa novia. Fui feliz a tu lado y sé que Tori también lo será.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar sintió lo que pensó había perdido hace mucho, un abrazo, ese que siempre le transmitía alivio, como último recuso trato de guardar en su memoria aquella sensación mientras disfrutaba la calidez y el aroma tan únicos en Jade.

-Deja de sonar tan cursi, no eres de esos.

Y ese susurro logro sacarle una carcajada, si, no era el fin del mundo, perdía a Jade como novia pero la ganaba como su mejor amiga ¿Qué más podía pedir?

_Beck Oliver_


	2. Trina Vega

**UNA CUÑADA NO DESEADA**

-Sí, si…te estoy escuchando Ryan.

Siguió limándose las uñas mientras sostenía su móvil entre su oreja y su hombro, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz varonil de su caliente novio, ese con el cual ya llevaban mas de tres meses juntos: un record para ser sincera pues nunca una relación le había durado tanto, claro que todo era problema de los chicos al no saber apreciar lo que era una verdadera mujer como ella.

Sin poder evitarlo un gran bostezo salió de su garganta y es que el tema era muy aburridor o bien tenía mucha hambre pero cómo culparla cuando las carreras de motos más cinco horas en las cuales no comía ni un trozo de pan no eran más que una mala combinación.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Escucho el llamado de su novio, un tanto irritado para su gusto.

-Llámame en 15 minutos debo comer algo… y por favor espero oír algo más interesante, no sé, puedes decirme lo grandiosa que soy.

Antes de cortar la llamada mando un beso para entonces lanzar su peraphone en su lecho, antes de salir se cuestiono si valía la pena bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina, sabia en el camino se encontraría con un su hermana y su especie de novia muy acarameladas en el sofá, cosa que quizá le produciría nauseas y para el caño se iría su apetito de tarta. Al escuchar el gruñido proveniente de su estomago decidió arriesgarse.

Para su mayor sorpresa al bajar al primer piso, noto como esta vez era solo un cuerpo el cual ocupaba uno de los muebles principales de la sala, esa persona envuelta en una manta se encontraba concentrada en la televisión aparato que al parecer presentaba una maratón pésima de aquella serie que su hermana tanto veía; CSI, con cautela se acerca a dicha persona, para su fortuna siendo Tori quien atragantándose con helado murmuraba cosas que en si solo ella escucharía, sentándose a su lado logro por fin llamar su atención y claro que no paso desapercibido sus fachas: vestida con su pijama de Bob Esponja, envuelta en su manta Yellow, nariz roja y parpados hinchados, pañuelos a su lado derecho y un pote de helado sabor Kiwi...esa definitivamente no era forma de recibir a quien era su _"amor"._

-¿Estás bien Tori?

Pregunto sigilosa ganándose una mirada asesina, sí, porque después de todo esa pregunta estaba de sobra cuando desde lejos se notaba la chica había quizá parado de llorar hace menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Te parece qué estoy bien?

Pregunto su hermana con una voz ronca, la cual también se había visto afectada todo gracias a su estado de ánimo.

-Ahhh, no, en especial porque aquí hace falta alguien ¿No es el domingo el día especial de las tortolitas?

Pronto se arrepintió de hablar pues con tan solo nombrar _"domingo"_ su hermana volvió a ser un mal de lágrimas quien tomando un pañuelo lo llenaba de mocos… pero cómo no preguntar cuando al parecer era sagrado para su hermana este día en el cual se la pasaba acompañada de Jade sin despegarse ni un segundo. Al principio había sido sin duda complicado el adaptarse a la nueva situación familiar porque después de todo una vez su hermana dio la noticia oficial de que tenía pareja y quién era el afortunado que termino siendo afortunada mil preguntas no solo le nacieron a ella sino que también a sus padres ¿Desde cuándo Tori era Gay? Cosa que no le molestaba pues más chicos guapos para ella ¿Acaso Tori no estaba enamorada de Beck? Error resulto que la niña quería era a su ex novia, gracioso para ser sincera ¿Tori con Jade? Eso era como juntar el agua y el aceite…aun así tiempo después al entender que todo aquel asunto no era una broma de mal gusto término aceptándolo pues como olvidar el día en que entrando sin avisar a la habitación de su hermanita termino pillando una escena que tiempo después sola en su cuarto logro entender, Jade en el suelo al borde de la cama, Tori sonrojada y labios hinchados con el pie muy cerca del borde de la cama, ambas mirándola con sorpresa: sí, había interrumpido lo que al parecer era una sesión de besos.

_-¿Qué hace Jade en el suelo?_

_-No, la pregunta es ¿Quién te llamo? Largo._

_-Dile a tu noviecita que se calme Tori, deberías amaestrarle._

_-Trina ¡Sal de mi habitación!_

_-Pero yo solo quería que me prestaras tu vestido morado, saldré con mi novio y…_

_Se vio siendo interrumpida por una almohada estrellada en su cara._

_-¿Pero qué te pasa Tori?_

_-Largooooooo._

_Quiso refutar pero a los segundos la puerta en la cara se le fue cerrada y todo gracias a los modales que obviamente no poseía Jade…En serio ¿Qué le veía su hermana a esa chica?_

_-Tori, le diré a mis padres que le echaste pasador a tu puerta…con Jade…y que oí ruidos raros._

_-¡Cállate!_

_Esta vez en unisonó la pareja grito logrando hacerla retroceder y volver a su propia habitación aun así eso la amenaza estaba hecha y estaba dispuesta a sacarle provecho quizá chantajeando a su hermana para que le regalara ese par de botas que tanto le quería._

Como olvidar aquel día pues a pesar de todo no había conseguido su nuevo calzado y todo porque sus padres terminaron creyéndole más a Jade, una recién aparecida que a ella y es que para la sorpresa tanto de ella como la de su hermana sus padres habían tomado muy bien la noticia de que al parecer Tori bateaba hacia el otro equipo, su madre siempre recibía a Jade con una gran sonrisa; si supiera que era ella quien cortaba sus flores recién sembradas y su padre por otra parte aunque poco estaba en casa en las pocas oportunidades que se presentaba le encantaba entablar conversaciones con Jade y quizá gastar un par de bromas y chistes esos que la misma gótica se veía en la obligación de fingir gracia.

-Así que tienes problemas en el paraíso.

Por fin se atrevió a hablar una vez su hermana se calmo y retomo la labor de comer helado, antes de que lograra abrir la boca la presente, desde lejos se escucho el timbre de su móvil y es que al parecer había demorado demás divagando.

-Tu celular suena…

-Oh, no importa, es solo Ryan puede esperar.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí, no puedo dejar que te ahogues con tanta crema.

Rápidamente le arrebato del pote de helado a su hermana obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Dime que ha pasado…Algo me dice que Jade está involucrada.

-Algo así.

A duras penas la escucho pues su voz salió con cautela ¿Algo así? Era obvio que la única que lograría afectar a la chica de esa manera sería Jade y sus ataques de ira o de celos.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Está bien, te lo contare pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie.

-No lo haré… hablas como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera divulgar tus cosas personales.

-Bueno tú fuiste quien le dijo a toda la escuela que me gusta chuparme el dedo pulgar cuando duermo.

-Fue porque se me escapo.

-Publicaste una foto en The Slap y todo…

-Ok, ok…tal vez si lo hice a propósito pero tú le divulgaste a tus compañeros la oportunidad en la cual me orine encima de Papa Noel, me la debías.

-Bueno pero…

-Tori, al grano, dime qué pasó.

-Ok…yo…le dije a Jade que la amo.

-¿Eso es todo? Cuando conocí a Ryan me le lance diciéndole que él sería mi futuro esposo y eso que aun ni conocía su nombre…

-Es porque esa eres tú…es tu forma de ser. De igual manera Jade no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando le dije que la amaba me escupió el café el cara.

Bueno eso ella no lo esperaba y tuvo que reunir fuerzas para aguatarse la risa, ahora recordaba como dos días atrás Tori había llegado con el cabello pegajoso y la camisa manchada.

-Quizá no se lo debiste decir cuando estaba bebiendo café.

-¡Trina!

-Ok, perdón…pero no sé qué decirte. No sé por qué Jade reacciono de esa manera.

-Yo sí.

Expectante observo a su hermana quien de nuevo tomo un par de pañuelos y supo enseguida que pasaría.

-Ella no me ama.

Y ahí estaban devuelta las lágrimas, los gemidos y los mocos.

-Shh Tori, ven aquí.

Con cariño acobijo en un abrazo a su hermanita menor recordando los tiempos en los cuales ella siempre terminaba abrazando a Tori cada vez que a ella se le caía el helado por estar corriendo tras los pájaros en el parque, la cuestión es que su malestar hoy en día no se solucionaba con tan solo comprar un nuevo dulce y eso le pesaba.

-¿Cómo qué no hay café?

A pocos metros de distancia escucho el gruñido de cierta chica y con ello muchos de los presentes terminaron alejándose de la zona dejando exclusivamente a Jade frente al vendedor de bebidas, su amigo o mejor dicho el amigo de su novio a quien le sacaba bebidas gratis, noto como este temblaba ante el arrebato de la chica, de forma disimulada intercambiaron miradas y supo que a pesar de aquello él seguiría con su postura de acuerdo a lo planeado en especial porque ella también sabia sacar sus garras cuando se debía y este no estaba dispuesto a vivirlo una segunda vez.

-Lo siento, se me acabo.

-Pero son las 8 de la mañana, es imposible.

-¿Disculpe me vende un café descafeinado?

-Con mucho gusto.

Enseguida se golpeo la frente ante la estupidez del chico ¿Cómo se atrevía a vender un café que ya no _"había"_ frente a Jade, una adicta a la cafeína?

Como lo supuso lo que ocurrió a continuación fue inevitable, una vez el chico entrego la deseada taza de café frente a Jade, esta tomándolo como una burla termino dejando al chico en el suelo muy posiblemente estéril después de todo esas botas militares debían ser un tanto pesadas.

La chica pronto paso por su lado de forma brusca logrando empujarla hacia un lado, poca atención le prestó pues había logrado torturar un poquito a la misma después de todo se lo merecía. Pronto una cabeza roja llego a su lado, siendo ni más ni menos que Cat, posiblemente una de las amigas de su hermana que le caía mejor pues para sorpresa de muchos incluso habían salido en una oportunidad de compras.

-Jade no se ve muy feliz.

-Es porque no lo está ¿Ya sabes qué hacer no?

-Ujum ¿Y por qué hacemos todo esto?

-Porque no quieres ver a tus amigas tristes ¿O si?

-No…odio como Tori hoy me ignoro por completo y como Jade me conto hasta cinco ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando llega a cero?

-No…

-No querrás saberlo.

Con ello la chica pelirroja se alejo negando la cabeza de posiblemente recuerdos nada gratos con Jade.

-Tori

-¿Qué sucede Trina?

-Deja esa cara de amargada, toma esto más bien.

Tomando la mano derecha de su hermana le dio aquella gran taza de café; negro con dos de azúcar, como había investigado le encantaba a Jade.

-¿Por qué me das esta taza extra grande de café?

-Porque te informo que Jade va a matar a Cat en el armario de conserjes si no llegas rápido, al parecer tu salvaje novia no ha obtenido aún su dosis de cafeína.

-Eso no está nada bien.

Sin contar segundos ya Tori había partido hacia dicho lugar, Trina con cautela la siguió topándose con gran alivio a la pelirroja quien sonriente la saludo.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Ujummm, logre encerrar a Jade, pensó que le tenía café, jajaj pobre.

Incapaz de interrumpir la risa de su compañera la tomo de la mano persiguiendo a Tori, una vez la morena entro con cautela en aquella habitación del conserje tomo el suficiente valor para sacar la llave del conserje que gracias a Sinjin había obtenido para entonces encerrarlas enseguida, una vez tanto Tori como Jade la notaron por medio de la pequeña ventana comprendieron todo, enseguida las tenía golpeando la puerta exigiéndole que las dejara salir con alguno que otro insoluto por parte de Jade pero de nada serviría, llevaban tres días evitándose, tres días en los cuales todos habían tenido que soportar el mal humor de Jade, tres días en los cuales ella había tenido que consolar a la orgullosa y penosa de su hermana.

-¿Sabes qué hay un pasillo que nos lleva a la biblioteca?

Le hablo con gritos su hermana y ante ello sonrió.

-Claro que lo se hermanita y por eso André y Robbie la trancaron con un sillón en el que deben por cierto estar sentados en este momento. Ya todos nos cansamos de su situación, soluciónenlo.

Exigió pues gracias no solo a su novio sino también a la pandilla de las dos chicas había logrado ejecutar aquel plan solo tratando de dar ese pequeño empujón que a las chicas les faltaba, después de todo para nadie le era indiferente que ambas querían hablar el problema era quién daba el primer paso, esta vez le toco a los demás hacerlo por ellas.

-Ya está todo listo, préndelo rápido Cat.

Informo y gracias al peraphone que la pelirroja había dejado en el interior del cuarto con anticipación lograrían escuchar la conversación, como culparla cuando la curiosidad le ganaba además si Jade hería a su hermanita se las vería con ella y sus costosas clases de karate.

-Ya voy…jajaja. Espiaremos, eso es tan ilegal.

Pronto lograron escuchar las voces que tanto conocían.

-Oí que aun no bebes tu primera taza de café.

-El estúpido vendedor le jugó una broma a la chica equivocada.

-Ya lo veo…bueno si quieres.

-¿Por qué extra grande?

-Por ti supongo.

-Gracias.

-Ahhh, eso es tan tierno.

-Shhh Cat.

Trato de silenciar a su compañera de espionaje quien soltó una pequeña risita mientras se tapaba la boca. Restándole importancia volvió a centrarse en la conversación ajena.

-Entonces tú…

-Así que…

Ambas tomaron la palabra a la vez demostrando cuan torpe podía llegar a ser el ambiente dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Ohh que ternurita hasta hablan a la vez.

-¡Cat que parte de cállate no entiendes!

-Shhh, me callo, me callo.

-Lo siento Jade.

¿Por qué Tori se disculpaba? En su lugar estaría reclamándole lo idiota que fue al bañarla de café ante su confesión.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por lo que te dije…no debí.

Sí, eso demostraba que su hermanita era una idiota en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, la que debía disculparse era otra y sin embargo ahí estaba ella recalcando su confesión como un error.

-Entonces no me amas.

-No quise decir eso.

Rápidamente intervino la chica, gracias a Dios o Jade terminaría de nuevo botándole ese café ahora extra grande en la cabeza, algún fetiche debía tener esa chica con el café y su hermana, de eso estaba segura.

-Lo que te dije fue verdad pero soy consciente de que quizá te presione o…

Silencio, solo había silencio, con Cat confundidas se dieron una corta mirada, guiadas por la curiosidad a la vez se levantaron del suelo y se elevaron hasta quedar a la altura de aquella pequeña ventana, una que les permitía ver la causa de tal silencio; se besaban, sabia Jade había besado a Tori, pero al parecer su hermana gustosa le correspondía.

-Son tan lindas, son Jori.

-Bueno por lo menos ya no pelean.

Le dijo a Cat quien como si fuera un chicle no se despegaba de aquella ventana tanto así que se vio a la fuerza alejando a la chica quien con un puchero volvió a sentarse.

-Hay algo llamado privacidad.

Le informo a la pelirroja aunque sonaba irónico cuando aun seguían espiando la conversación.

-Yo también te amo Vega.

-¿En serio?

Aquella pregunta sonó con aquel tono de voz tan ilusionada igual a un niño le prometen una bicicleta.

-No me preguntes como pude enamorarme de una tonta como tú, solo sé que te amo.

-Ahhhhh.

Quiso de nuevo callar a Cat pero al notar que incluso ella se le había unido al coro de la pelirroja decidió limitarse a sonreír junto a la pequeña chica.

Sintiendo su labor cumplida de forma disimulada arrojó la llave debajo de la puerta para entonces salir del lugar junto a Cat aquella chica quien siempre la acompañaba en sus travesías aun cuando le producía ansiedad como la misma le había dicho un par de veces.

Horas más tarde por la puerta principal de su hogar apareció una sonriente Tori como hacía días no se veía, con aquel brillo en los ojos mientras caminaba como si andará en las nubes, ella conocía muy bien esa sensación pues a pesar de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Ryan ,su novio, él lograba hacerla sentir amada como nunca antes y entonces lo comprendió: Jade West nunca sería la cuñada soñada porque para ser sincera esperaba a una persona con paquete entre las piernas si sabían a lo que se refería pero de igual manera apoyaba y respetaba aquella relación pues sonrisa parecida a la cual tenía su hermana en ese preciso instante como en todas las oportunidades en las cuales bastaba pronunciar un nombre con la inicial J nunca antes había tenido.

Jade hacia feliz a su hermana y era por eso que ella secretamente estimaba a aquella chica e incluso sus padres quienes al parecer lo habían comprendido todo mucho antes que ella.

_Trina Vega._


End file.
